Alexandra Rasmussen - 'The dead can't testify'
by LifeRelease
Summary: Alexandra Rasmussen is the 17 Y/O daughter of Poppy and James. In the past this got her hurt, and so she changed, forgetting herself.But can she remember who she is in order to save everyone, and finish the movement she started before her incident? All whilst being observed by her Daybreak family? - We will see.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

The small group of around six walked out of the warm, homely pizza parlour and into the cold air of the chilly New York street, fanning the smell of perfectly cooked pizza towards their observer. As the scent drifted up his nostrils he instantaneously covered them as his stomach moaned – _I need to eat_ he thought , wistfully staring at the bright red and yellow restaurant, sighing, he stepped out of cover and began to whistle.

That got their attention.

They all turned and stared at the man who had just emanated from the shadows of the dark and dank street. He was tall – around six feet or so- had dark brown hair, cocoa eyes to match, and was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt ensemble. He was astoundingly attractive; and he acted as if he knew it.

He began whistling again, this time a tune "The dead can't testify." For a young man of only seventeen the boy had a voice deeper than most fully grown men, yet it was soft like marshmallow fluff to the ears and spoken with such distaste dripping from every word that group barely noticed others materialising around them. They were trapped; yet they did not realise. _Stupid rich kids _the boy thought bitterly

"Just tell them already!" A girl opposite the boy in the circle shouted, making the enclosed friends aware –and even more wary- of the boys presence. The boy looked briefly at the girl an amused look appearing upon his face and then washing away the moment he laid his eyes back upon the group and stepped forward.

"My name is Lucius and these are my friends" he spread his arm wide and gestured to those encompassing him. "I, we have come here to-"Lucius began. "Please don't kill us" a girl of the group begged. She had soft, brown hair that fell to her waist and she looked intriguingly similar to Lucius, whom was now staring at her coolly. He scoffed and a smirked began to etch itself upon his face. "I am not here to kill you Isabella, as you well know. I have come here to get a message to a friend." _If she's still alive_, he added silently, wishing he'd at least seen her at least once whilst doing his observational checks of the group.

Isabella glared at him and her friends followed suit, trying –and failing- to replicate the poisonous contempt. They slowly started to form an outward facing circle. _They're gonna fight,_ Lucius thought grimly, and looking at their stances confirmed their terrible idea.

"Please, we don't need to fight." He spoke as if trying to convince himself yet the sheer shock of what he'd said froze even his friends into place. "We only wish for a favour, one that could help all of you as much it could us. It is a harmless request." The astonishment in his associates did not cease, it increased tenfold and was joined by curiosity.

Lucius never told them what the job was. _It was for the best_ he soundlessly said, they could not hear him, and nor would he want them to. He did this for _her _and he knew that he had spies in his squad, ones that would kill her if they got the chance. _I won't let that happen_, _ever_.

All of the inner circle turned to Lucius, then at Isabella and nodded their conformation. Despite the challenging look on her face, his sister conceded.

"Okay, what is it?" She said stepping forward.

Chapter One

*Lexi*

It was lunch on Tuesday which meant tacos. _Shells of mystery, fantastic_ Lexi thought. She sank back against the wall with a disgusted look on her face.

"-Lexi?" She turned instinctively at her all-to-familiar nickname. The speaker suddenly came into view. _Calvin_. He was a distance away but she would always recognise his tall, muscular body that perfectly suited his spiky ginger hair and emerald eyes. _I'll always remember those eyes; they were always so kind_ Lexi gripped tightly to the memory of the past, before everything changed. Her face became pale as she remembered why he had left her. _He was supposed to be my friend but he walked away; leaving me with no one. Why does everyone leave?_ Suddenly her anger flared as she realised they were walking towards her.

"You're Lexi right?" Lexi tilted her head up and acknowledged Helen. _Such a pretty girl _Lexi thought _shame about the makeup though,_ she added nastily. Helen was around 5'5 and had platinum blonde hair to accompany her sea water blue eyes, she was also flawless, much like all other vampires - especially Lamia– although her makeup was so thick, it seemed as if she had taken 'How to apply like BoBo' lessons.

"Hello" somebody snapped their fingers _Isabella, _Lexi thought grudgingly.

"Maybe a year ago yeah" Lexi hated too be reminded of the past and seeing a female replica of Lucius everyday didn't help, so she had adapted to peaceful ignorance but now Lexi instinctively knew something was wrong.

"My brother wished us to send you a message. He told us to-" Isabella began.

"Not here" Lexi chastised "my house after school, I'll text you the address" she bargained .

"Fine, but you don't have my number" she replied meekly.

"I do "

"How?" A worried look passed onto her face.

"You've seriously forgotten me already Isa?" A smirk couldn't helped but appear upon Lexi's face when she remembered how much time she'd spent braiding Isa's hair when she was younger; Isa was three years younger but she was forced to age faster. The smirked disappeared and was replaced by a sad, knowing smile that Lexi shook off.

Lexi stood and walked away, knowing that if she stayed any longer she would go back to that night.

She felt their presence as soon as she opened the door. Using vampire speed she ran into the dining room, and hugged each one as hard as she could. "Nice to see you to kiddo" her uncle ash said as he grabbed her and squeezed her as tightly as he could without hurting her and picked her up - slightly shaking her. "Uncle Ash" She whined , trying to detach herself from him. Eventually he conceded – earning him a kick from Lexi "I like my feet to stay on the ground and aunt Mare told me to do it every time you do something wrong."

"Of course she did" was all Ash could say before everyone burst into fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know I forgot the whole 'I OWN NOTHING' but isn't that obvious. If I owned it I wouldn't be writing on a Fanfic site. Anyway I, sadly do not own the night world but I do own some characters and the storyline.**

It was later that evening that Isabella arrived but Lexi was not prepared. She had spent most of those hours after she got home from school catching up with her 'uncles'. They weren't really her uncles but they were family, sadly only some of the vampire section came but that was only because they still looked young enough to roam the streets without looking too disturbing. But this made no difference; Lexi often saw her family anyway and those who arrived were her particular favourites.

Her uncles Ash, Mark, Quinn, Morgead and Delos were watching her as her father James answered the excruciatingly loud banging on the door. "Lexi, Lexi!" Isa rushed into the room, grabbing Lexi and spinning her around. "Happy to see you too" She laughed stroking Isa hair down, trying to relax the practically vibrating girl. Isa had been in high spirits since she realised that Lexi hadn't abandoned her – _I don't know why she thinks I could ever do that to her, she means too much._

"The dead can't testify" Isabella whispered suddenly and cautiously into her ear.  
"What?" Lexi almost threw up.  
"That was his message" Isa said worriedly, seeing the mixture of confusion and upset on Lexi's face she abruptly said "Or maybe not. You know I get stuff wrong sometimes, he could've –"  
"No." Lexi interjected and took Isa's hand – leading her to the library. "You got the message right. I need you to listen to my instructions carefully though" Isa nodded in response "Do you remember when I braided your hair and then took you to that little tea shop? The one with the old Chinese woman?" Another nod. "Well you need to go to her and tell her that The Shredder sent you, and take your friends, the ones you were with today." Isa snorted and handed Lexi the dagger she was holding. Lexi looked at it appreciatively "Just tell her" she chuckled.

Isabella walked out the room before Lexi though to ask "Oh, Isa, Where did you go before here?"

Isa looked pale "Well I went to see my aunt and I saw one of them on the way back. It's ok though I lost them ages before I drove here." Lexi smiled and Isa walked further toward the front door when she peaked round the corner and added "Lexi?" – Without thinking Lexi spoke – "I know, like a sister. Now go, shoo". She couldn't help but laugh, neither of them could. All her family did was stare._ If only they knew. If only I could tell them. I wish Thierry were back, speaking of which…_

"As much as I love you guys where are Thierry and your less gushy, melodramatic halves?" She said quickly adding "except Aunt Jade and Mum, they're equally gushy." Lexi stated, laughing at her own joke, along with all but her dad and Uncle Mark who turned red.

"First of all, that wasn't a nice way to about me or Morgead and secondly, the girls decided to stay for a few days and shop" Quinn said, high-fiving Morgead and earning a collective bluh noise to come from everyone in the room, accompanied by a few I'm-gonna-kill-you stares.

"Even Thierry?" she pushed – she really needed to know where he was.

"No, he needed to meet with some members of the council, just to do some catching up. He'll be back before the girls. Knowing them they'll take about a week to get back" Morgead said cheerfully but obvious signs of worry emanated from him.

_I wonder what's going on_, she thought as she said her goodnights and headed to bed. _Well, whatever it is I'll deal with it tomorrow because I need to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_**No ownership of the world or some characters CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE … Blah, Blah. Enjoy and please, please review…Tell me anything I need to do to improve ;-)**_

** ^Lucius^ **

"I took it like I was told… no, I haven't seen him since a few days after… Isa gave her the message and called me once shed taken hers with Calvin… I know what they're planning but… I understand, Friday… Goodbye."

***Lexi* **

_Pain. I can feel each punch, each kick. Every one of them pushing me to the edge of unconsciousness. "Let me go" I spit out, barely aware of the blood seeping from my mouth. "Why would we do that, Daybreaker?" Damien asked, "Tell me what I want to know and I will let you die quickly." He turned to face me - his 6'2 , broad shouldered frame difficult to see completely in the dim light of the warehouse- or is it just my vision going? "No, never" I say, determination lacing my strained voice. "Fine." He said turning "We will just have to use other techniques." A smile tugged at his lips as he motioned for someone to enter, one of the men holding me yanked my head up by my hair as a young girl was being dragged in by her feet. No._

_ Isa woke at the sound of my strangled screams that echoed through the warehouse. _

_"You can't" I shouted ._

_ "I can and I will, unless you wanted to give us that information."_

_ "No." _

_"You will." At that moment he stepped forward and hit Isa round the face with a baseball bat._ Hard. _She was screaming in crippling pain and I can't help her. Wait. I can feel the power coursing through my veins, the power thrives from my anger, it does what it need it to – I need to save us. I pull the chains – _snap_. I stand and look at Damien who is now staring in disbelief . "Those were iron… witches can't break through iron" He stuttered. " I'm not a witch am I though? I'm a freak" I pulled my hand up to heart height and reach into the air, I feel the warmth flowing through my arm and the air warming around my hand. I see his skin begin to bubble as I burn him from the inside. I feel no remorse._

Lexi sat up immediately, sweat coating her face, seeping through her clothes. "What is happening to me?" she asked herself as she climbed out of her bed to clean herself up for school.

The rest of that week went by without incident, until she returned home Friday.


End file.
